Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Ungodly Strength Emerges!
Ungodly Strength Emerges! 'is the 12th episode of JJSA. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot "Jefferey, dragon of the unfunky grooves, giving off bad vibes and not having a good time. Guy sounds like my mortal enemy, but there's a chance I could convince him." Funkolordus Maximus stared out into the distance. "But still, this just won't do. Someone this unfunky needs to be exterminated. Bet he listens to Death Metal..." Funkolord stared on before looking downwards and shaking his head. "Death Metal..." Jefferey was up to his usual shenanigans. Destroying planets, eating galaxies, and killing everything in sight. Boredom was one of the biggest things in our little friends life.Jefferey touched earth on a small planet with blue grass and a green sky. A bunch of cliche aliens appeared. These ones however, had actual bodies and antenna. The planet consisted of mostly water with hundreds of thousands of small islands, most of which where barren. The houses where strange and shell shaped, with spikes and circular green windows. The trees also had blue leaves. A few natives came out and where about to ask Jefferey if they wanted to see their villages prized possession, but upon sight he blasted them away, terrifying the other villagers. "Not this again!" another villager said, running away and taking cover in between his neighbors house and a vegetable patch. "OH MY GOD IT'S FREEZER CHEST!!!" Another villager said, ducking back in their house. Jefferey was confused. He looked around, everyone in panic. One of them jumped out of their window and pointed their finger at him, a small yellow laser firing off of it. It bounced off of Jefferey and hit the man square in the face. The others ran for their lives, jumping into the water or flying off. Jefferey crouched down and stuck his tail into the ground, charging energy through it and making the planet explode. Hunks of earth and a few charred corpses flew past him. "And I says, Ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom." Jefferey looked around. "Wait... what." Jefferey materialized a puddle of water in space and looked him self in it, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "Okay Jefferey, pull yourself together..." he said, startled again. "Okay, this is awkward. Think... think you stupid lizard!" Jefferey splashed water in his face, thinking long and hard. He narrowed it down to three possible solutions. "Okay so it's either that I'm under the influence of an enemy curse, allowing my train of thought to speak out loud. No, that's stupid. Is it an enemy speaking what ever comes to mind? No, that's also stupid. Or three, it's plot convenience solely and deliberately intended to make me a better character. Seems like that's the reason." Suddenly a bright light flashed and Jefferey was blinded. He saw hands pressing buttons on some device. Probably a nuclear bomb launcher. Suddenly, Jefferey was thrusted backwards as the light engulfed him. Around him he saw all of his adventures, all of his memories fly past in bursting little moments. He watched him kill Malformus, then The Alien Tsunami, then Staryup, and Haxxerr, then Archangel, and then he saw himself glowing. Then his fight against Wearturth, in both versions played by next to him. His adventures on Earth flew around him, Earth being restored. He then saw his fight with Submara and Vainesq, his fights with Excalibur, then his fight with MechaJefferey and his time in the death arena with Xertra. But it didn't stop. It went forwards, moments in time Jefferey wasn't supposed to see. A strange psychedelic snake creature jumped at him. Some weird green creature and him exchanged blows. Then it got even crazier. Something emerged from a cloud of dark smoke in a draconic form. Then the creature fought some strange other, more alien creature, then a spaceship flew by. The Upper Being laughed as the ship dropped down in a tournament. A bunch of strange aliens all fought the creature. Suddenly, it stopped. His time with the Council of Creators slowly rolled past in the background. A side story that he would soon forget about. Suddenly, all of the memories formed a circle around him. However, a large rectangle was missing. A black rectangle took it's place. mist crawled out of it. Jefferey stood in awe of the battle that unfolded in front of him. He watched the entire thing. Then, the circle collapsed on him. Jefferey returned to where he was before. "okay, so out of my two options option one seems reasonable. That or I have evolved into a more powerful, superior being. Actually, that third option seems pretty good. I like the sound of 'evolving into an even more powerful form'... sounds good." Jefferey looked down at the water and was about to get up, but a projectile was launched at him from behind. He stuck his claw up in hopes to pierce it in the middle, but found it already had a hole in it. He took it down and looked at it. "What is this... A record disc? Theres only two places this could have come from. And I think I know where it did. Well, there's probably more but I have the sense this is from that one... specific... nightclub..." Jefferey began to crumble into shadow as his body shot out to the his tail, which was pointed towards the assassin. However, several more discs where launched, flying into nearby planets and exploding them. Jefferey stopped, returning to his physical state as the discs flew out of the explosions and hit him, exploding on contact with his body. As soon as the smoke from those explosions cleared, more where launched, hitting Jefferey all over. Jefferey walked through it and set of a shield as they doubled every time they exploded. After a while, they stopped. Rubble from hundreds of planets and smoke clouded the view, so Jefferey reached out and closed his hand, a black hole appearing and sucking everything into it, including light. Jefferey opened his hand again and it vanished, everything sucked into it projected off in a white hole trillions of light years away. Jefferey sensed his enemy was here. He could see a little outline of his body through the nothingness. The dragon roared as light returned where there was none. "I'm not afraid of you.", the two said in unison. And there he stood. His opponent, ready for battle. The creature was of psychedelic nature, switching off and on certain neon colors. It had a snake like body with arms. It had a record disc attached to it's tail and one of it's arms. The other arm had a pink comb on it. It's head had a blue visor and an afro. Jefferey's hopes died. "Your a little too, uh... colorful for my tastes." "Says the dragon with neon green highlights. Also, I have two questions."Funkolord said. "First, do you like death metal?" Jefferey was awfully confused. "Death metal? Is that like a mineral?" Funkolordus sighed. "Okay, question two. Was that colorful remark racist?" Jefferey grinned "To any Earthlings, no. But to you... ''I think so. ''" Funkolordus launched himself into the air but as soon as he did, Jefferey teleported and punched him in the chest, causing Funko to wrap around Jefferey's arm and try to break it. Jefferey threw his knee up to attack the snake creature, snapping one of it's arms. Jefferey was about to grab and throw him, but Funko needed to say needed more thing. "THIRD QUESTION!!! THIRD QUESTION!!!!" He said, Jefferey's arms stopping. "What the hell's an Earthling!" Jefferey smiled. "Why don't you find out?" He grabbed Funkolordus and threw him. Just as he regained stabilization, Jefferey came from behind and kicked him, sending him flying. He then teleported in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders, squeezing so hard he dislocated Funko's arms. Jefferey then teleported himself and the creature to Earth, where he shrunk in size and came crashing down with funko, slamming him into the planet, creating a huge crater in the ocean, flooding the planet and lowering it's land mass. "This is Earth..." Jefferey blinked and Earth's united resistance faction, fighting against Square Enix, was summoned. They began to fire at Funkolord, as Jefferey had shrunken and flew into one of their helicopters. He went behind a pilot and tapped his shoulder, causing him to freak out. Jefferey slit his throat and then expanded in size, tearing the copter apart. ''"might as well have some fun while I'm here" Jefferey thought to himself. "This, Funkolordus Maximus..." Jefferey began to play hopscotch on the choppers, causing them to crash onto Funko every time he made contact. Soon, stealth bombers had arrived. Jefferey teleported and slammed these onto funko, the bombs they carried exploding on contact with Funkolordus's skin. "are the Earthlings."Jefferey, with a snap of his finger summoned the entire worlds stash of nuclear and hydrogen weapons. Funkolordus tried to swat them away, but Jefferey teleported them into his throat. All of them exploded, one by one inside funko, some going into his other organs. His throat was torn open by explosions as tall as mountains, causing severe damage. Funko pulled himself up, ripping apart Earths atmosphere. UV light began to rip onto the planet. "I wouldn't have done that." Jefferey said, watching as Earth was blown to a crisp. Jefferey began to fly away, but something caught his eye. Something his size came flying towards him. "You know..." the creature said, suddenly vanishing behind Jefferey. "Dying is like cooking a pancake. You gotta cook both sides." The creature stood there behind him, charging up a laser, which Jefferey avoided. A Metal Beam was fired, and it hit Jefferey in the eye. Jefferey roared and charged at Metal Maximus, impaling his chest. Jefferey then began to strangle him with his tail as he began punching him in the chest. Jefferey then started to kick him, his foot impaling the snake like creature. Jefferey began to twist his body and drilled into the creatures body, causing it to cough out blood. Metal tried to pull himself free but Jefferey ripped off his arm, and then shoved it backwards into the open wound, over and over again, and then proceeded to take his foot out of his chest and put his arm in, ripping out his organs. He took out the bones from the arm and placed the organs in there. Jefferey looked at the monster. "Looking for these?" Jefferey shoved the crushed and broken arm down Funko's throat and began shoving it into his body until he could reach it. Not yet dead, Funko tried to stab Jefferey. Jefferey flicked the knife and his whole body exploded into a crimson rain covering the surface of the Moon. Jefferey stared at it. He then closed his eyes and flew away, awaiting his next adventure. But the next adventure... this wouldn't be anything like the rest. ''To Be Continued...' Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes Category:Fanfiction